Inverters utilize power electronics to supply precise AC electrical output to multiple applications and loads. Variable speed genset systems also typically utilize power electronics to use a variable speed source of mechanical power such as an internal combustion engine configured to mechanically drive a generator to provide variable AC electrical output. Because the overall system output must frequently be precisely controlled to match the needs of a given load, power electronics are utilized to convert the variable AC electrical output from the generator to provide a controlled output matching the load requirements. The power electronics may utilize a rectifier to convert the variable AC electrical output from the generator in a variable speed genset to DC, and a DC link to couple the rectifier to an inverter which provides controlled AC electrical output matching the requirements of the load. It is noted that in inverter-only systems, a direct DC input is often utilized, typically from a battery or other DC source, such as photovoltaics. In existing systems, these and other power electronics components have been designed and selected to meet the particular power, performance and packaging needs of a given application. These needs may vary significantly between different applications. There remains a significant need for the modular inverter platforms disclosed herein and the physical and electrical configurability and scalability provided by these platforms.